


Flirting

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: Great Pretender AU’s [1]
Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, Dorks in Love, Established MakoLaurent, Established Relationship, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Making Out, Merman Makoto, Neck Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing, human Laurent, or whatever their ship name is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: “But you know what else is really beautiful?” The blonde con artist asked with a grin. “Do you know what else is so beautiful that it takes my breath away, takes me higher than Sakura Magic ever could?”
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Series: Great Pretender AU’s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982387
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Flirting

“Edamame...” Laurent muttered, moving to place his hand over the merman’s smaller one.    
  


Makoto sighed. “For the last time, it’s _Edamura_!”

“Alright, alright.. _Edamura_?”

Makoto nodded, “Yeah?” 

“Would you like to meet up with me at sundown tomorrow,” the blonde asked softly, his eyes gleaming. “On shore?”    
He watched, the corners of his mouth trembling with the force of a smile as Makoto’s face flushed, if possible, an even brighter red. Tilting his head and scooting closer to the merman beside him on the boulder, Laurent whispered, “Is that a no?” 

“N-no!”

Laurent raised an eyebrow as he watched Makoto scramble to slap his hands over his mouth. “So it _is_ a no?”

Makoto let out a muffled groan from behind his fingers and shook his head, his cheeks now glowing crimson. “N-no, it isn’t.. I-I mean—” he stammered. Realizing that he was getting nowhere, Makoto slapped his tail down onto the water and groaned, “Ah, fuck it!”

Laurent resisted the urge to pump his fist and smiled widely at Makoto, wiggling his eyebrows in a seductive manner. “So,” he grinned as he leaned in closer to the merman’s face, lips tickling his ear, “it’s a date then.”

Makoto spluttered and flailed as he feltLaurent’s lips peck his cheek before ghosting over time his jaw and trailing kisses all around his flushed face. Raising his hands to shield his face, the merman shook his head wildly, brown hair swaying in all directions. “Quit it!” 

“Why?” Laurent sighed, his lips tickling Makoto’s jaw as he moved along the pale skin. “Are you not enjoying yourself, _mi amor?”_

Makoto stopped pushing Laurent away and slowly sat himself up on the rock, letting Laurent do as he pleased, instead occupying himself with his painted nails. “‘S not that..” he muttered. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

Laurent smirked against Makoto’s jaw, quickly nibbling on it, successfully earning a high squeal from his boyfriend before grabbing his face and mushing their lips together. Moving his mouth against Makoto’s, the bleach blonde swiped his tongue over the merman’s lower lip to ask if it was alright for them to go a bit further.

The merman complied by slowly opening his mouth, letting the con artist slowly fit it with him, their tongues immediately entangling.

Makoto stiffened as Laurent’s hands gently crept down to his back, hugging his close and pressing harder against his mouth, kissing him with all the feelings he could muster. Raising his trembling arms, the merman slowly locked them around Laurent’s neck, accidentally tangling his fingers in his blonde hair.

Laurent sighed happily as their tongues tangled and untangled again, dancing to the other’s tune. The feel of Makoto’s hands gripping at him and his fingers tangled in his hair have Laurent goosebumps. Being able to kiss and hug the merman like this was a rare occurrence for the con artist, since he had his hands quite full most of the time. 

Laurent closed his eyes and let the soft waving of the sea behind them take him away. He opened his mouth and caught the merman’s bottom lip with his teeth, nibbling in the soft skin hungrily, eager to taste as much of him as he could. Kissing Makoto deeply again, he continued to bite on the soft lips that he loved so much, enjoying every second.

“Mm..” Makoto tried to murmur as the merchant slowly pulled away for a breather, their lips separating with a light smack, moist and red, before slamming back against him. “L-Laurent.. _mmh_!”

“Okay...” Laurent mumbled, pulling away from Makoto, cupping his face, kissing his cheek instead. “That was much too short, though.”

“There’s always tomorrow,”

Laurent grinned at his boyfriend. “Ah?” He hummed removing his hands from the merman’s face and using them to pull him close to him in a comforting hug instead, happy that he managed to make his lips swell and blossom as bright of a red like his cheeks. “ _Magnifique_!” He cheered, smiling at Makoto. “So, did you enjoy it?”

“Y-yeah,” Makoto stuttered, wincing as his lips stung, thumbing them gently with his left thumb. “But next time, go easy on the teeth, okay?”

Laurent’s shoulders slumped and he hung his head resembling a wounded puppy. “Ah,” he mumbled, “forgive me.”

Makoto laughed softly and leaned as close as he could to Laurent in his arms before softly pecking his cheek. “It’s okay,” he replied. “I enjoy them somewhat.”

“ _What_?” Laurent gasped, eyes wide. “What is this? Edamame, being slightly honest?”

“Oh shut up, you flat croissant! It’s Edamura.” Makoto scoffed with the swish of his shimmering tail. “And.. You aren’t the worst, I suppose.”

“I knew that it was only a matter of time,” Laurent hummed, “before you would come to your senses, _mon cher._ ”

“Uh-huh, sure.”

Laurent beamed at the merman before turning away from him and gazing back out at the sea, his light blue eyes blazing. “You know,” he began, “the sea sure is beautiful..”

Makoto nodded and leaned his head onto the frenchman’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist as they snuggled, shaded by the sunset. “It is.” He agreed softly, letting a small smile slip onto his lips. “The sea.”

“But you know what else is really beautiful?” The blonde con artist asked with a grin. “Do you know what else is so beautiful that it takes my breath away, takes me higher than Sakura Magic ever could?”

“Hmm,” Makoto hummed, “no.” His tail swayed lazily as he murmured to himself before a pair of hands took his own, prompting him to look up. “What _are_ you doing, Laurent?” 

Gazing into Makoto’s light brown irises, Laurent gripped his boyfriend’s hands in his own and smiled at him like he was his everything.

“Laurent?”

“Do you know who’s so beautiful that he makes my heart skip beats every time I lay my eyes on him?”

Makoto shook his head. “No?” he asked, hesitant. “What can be more beautiful than the ocean?”

_Why did he suddenly get so specific?!_

“You don’t know?” the con artist pried. “You really don’t know?”

  
_If I’m asking, I obviously don’t know!_

“N-no!” Makoto squeaked. “A-and you’re too close!”

Laurent ignored the merman’s protests with a small smile, bringing Makoto’s hands to his mouth and kissed his knuckles before taking a deep breath and whispering,

“You, _Makoto_.”


End file.
